Behind The Mask
by Roksiel
Summary: The mask that made Izaya appear as an untouchable god would slip once in a while and Shizuo would catch a glimpse of the man behind it. That was the person Shizuo loved enough to want to be with despite how much he hated most of the things Izaya did.


I wanted to thank LegendofMajora for the wonderful story they wrote for me and this was the only way I knew how. This one shot was heavily inspired by the adorable fluff they write. Enjoy! :)

* * *

The two former enemies were at that point in their relationship where they no longer felt the need to throw things at each other (or worse) whenever they fought and Shizuo was contented with how things were. A part of him still couldn't believe that he was going out with the flea (but he was) and life finally seemed to cut him some slack after giving him a hard time for so many years.

Tired light brown eyes fell on the sleeping flea and Shizuo couldn't help but smile at the sight of Izaya clinging to him like a leech, at the same time hogging the blanket and leaving him to freeze to death. Sighing softly, he leaned forward and planted a kiss on the silky mop of raven hair while his hand went around the flea and pulled him closer despite how impossible that seemed to be with Izaya already pretty much glued to him.

The flea complaining about the cold most of the time when he was in Ikebukuro came as no surprise considering how Shizuo's apartment was much colder than Izaya's but the insect had a lot of money while Shizuo didn't and there was nothing Shizuo could do besides trying his best to warm him up with his own body heat as often as he could. Shizuo still felt bad about it though so that's why he didn't usually complain whenever Izaya would selfishly steal the blanket and leave him to freeze to death.

 _"Shizu-chan doesn't need it because he's a beast so he'll be just fine,"_ he remembered Izaya saying one time after trying to pull the blanket out of the flea's clutches. It was impossible to win against Izaya when the bastard was like that so Shizuo had decided a long time ago that it was best to not even try.

Sometimes, at night, when they were sleeping like this, in each other's arms, Shizuo would worry that it was all a dream, that he would soon wake up or that Izaya would get tired of him and leave him. The worst though was when Shizuo was being paranoid and thinking that it was all a game and that Izaya was doing it just to play with him, steal his heart and then leave him in pieces. Even a monster like him had feelings and he had no doubts that such a thing would destroy him.

A low whine coming from Izaya made him realize that he was squeezing the skinny body too hard so he eased his hold, the flea continuing to cling to him like the parasite that he was even after Shizuo had obviously hurt him. Izaya might've looked fragile, but the insect was strong and it was probably one of the reasons they were still together even though Shizuo's strength was something to be feared.

Shizuo hated it and wished that he was normal but Izaya seemed to like it even though he would never outright admit it, which was strange since the reason the flea used to hate him so much was that same inhuman strength. Or perhaps it had been nothing more than an excuse the pest used to make the life of the person who rejected him the first time they met a living hell. Izaya was a vengeful little shit and Shizuo knew that better than anyone.

The surprising thing about Izaya was that the bloodsucking flea was more human than Shizuo had ever imagined. The man was very good at keeping his fears and weaknesses a secret but once in a while the mask that made Izaya appear as an untouchable god would slip and Shizuo would catch a glimpse of the man behind it. That was the person Shizuo loved enough to want to be with despite how much he hated most of the things Izaya did as an informant.

"Silly flea," Shizuo uttered the nickname in an affectionate manner as he gently caressed Izaya's back, the bundle clinging to him now trembling and whining in its sleep because even someone like Izaya sometimes had nightmares. It came as no surprise to Shizuo considering the dangers that came with working for the Yakuza and the selling and buying of information.

The first time that happened Shizuo made the mistake of waking Izaya up, his well-meant gesture resulting in Izaya vehemently denying ever having nightmares and avoiding him for a whole week. The only thing Shizuo could do in times like these was hold Izaya and hope that the nightmares plaguing that brilliant mind would go away and allow the flea to get some much needed rest since Izaya was the type of person who would easily forgo sleep in favor of working.

Izaya was still whimpering though and Shizuo couldn't stand the sound so he decided to pull harshly on the blanket and use that as an excuse to wake up the flea.

"What do you think you're _doing?"_ Izaya hissed in a threatening tone, red eyes opening and narrowing into slits at the beast brazen enough to wake him up.

"You're hogging the blanket _again_ and I'm freezing," Shizuo bit back, pulling at the blanket while Izaya's knuckles had turned white with how hard he was struggling to keep it around his lean, almost too skinny, body.

"Give it _back!"_ Izaya growled, pointing out the fact that it was Shizuo's fault for not providing any heat and demanding the blond took responsibility; unless of course Shizuo wanted to end up bleeding, which was not that uncommon in their relationship whenever things escaladed.

Shizuo knew better than to further upset Izaya so he relinquished his claim on the blanket, light brown eyes going wide in a mixture of horror and amusement a fraction of a second later when Izaya ended up falling on the floor, the too small bed clearly not a good place to fight in. Izaya let out a small sound of pain and Shizuo wanted to help but knew things would not end well if he even dared to try so he continued to lie there, frozen in the same position while Izaya picked himself up.

"Since I'm such a _bother,_ I'll be sleeping on the sofa," Izaya announced before turning on the heels of his bare feet and stomping in the direction of the door.

"Wait! Don't go! _Please!"_ Shizuo practically begged. Angry red eyes turned to him and Shizuo knew that meant Izaya was waiting for an apology which would have to be damn near perfect if he wanted the flea to ever forgive him. "I'm sorry for being a selfish bastard, okay? I really am," Shizuo said in a remorseful tone.

"Come back to bed, please. I promise I won't try to steal the blanket again." Izaya wasn't buying it though so Shizuo had no choice but to raise the stakes. "I'll buy you some fatty tuna tomorrow, from that expensive place you love so much."

The anger in those red eyes was soon replaced by amusement and Shizuo could tell from that look that not even fatty tuna was enough to appease the offended god. _Greedy bastard!_ "And that bitter chocolate cake you refuse to admit you like. How does that sound?" Izaya was still silent but the Cheshire cat smile plastered on that beautiful face was enough of an answer.

Izaya made his way back to the small bed, making sure to roll the blanket around his body before lying down and nestling in Shizuo's arms. The flea was being a selfish bastard but having that lithe body in his arms was enough to make Shizuo happy.

"Oh, and remember to also buy my favorite wine," Izaya's muffled voice came from somewhere inside the blanket.

A vein popped beneath the skin of Shizuo's forehead and he _almost_ wanted to smack Izaya for being an asshole but he knew better than to do that. "Got it," he muttered unhappily instead, pulling the flea closer and resting his chin on top of the raven head.

 _Love you too, bastard._


End file.
